Talk:Wade's Superior Drakeskin armor set
:"The stats of this item remain the same regardless of whether you give Wade 20 sovereign, as does the construction time (one merely has to leave and re-enter Denerim Market for the armor to be completed. Leaving the shop and re-entering will not work, but going to your camp and then coming back to Denerim Market will)." Do we have any supporting evidence going either direction? It was my understanding that you received the dexterity points for paying the gold, but I didn't test it at the time. Also, stating the wait time seems redundant. As was mentioned previously, it appears to rely a lot on real time, but may be a combination of real time and travel time. I'd like to avoid putting uncertainties in the articles themselves. That's what the discussion pages are for. -- Socsaint 04:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) During my first playthrough, I didn't pay a single coin and received the armor with the full bonus. The downside was, I didn't get to trade with the merchant-partner anymore. Perhaps, if one pays, one gets to continue to trade with the merchant. I haven't gotten that far in my second playthrough and will confirm this. Also, my leaving and reentering the shop seemed to work, unlike what is claimed. --Tenukkiut 04:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Do you know if this prevents you from getting the dragonbone armor from Wade in the future? And I do believe that the time it takes to create the armor is largely based on real time and a mixture of travel time. I left and came back twice for the superior set, and he wasn't finished until the second time (I waited a little while before coming back the second time as well). Thanks for that info though, it does clear up quite a bit of confusion. -- Socsaint 04:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::No, is it yes? you can still get the Dragon line of armor even if you didn't pay anything. The timing thing is weird though because I exited and straight away re-entered Wade's Emporium on all three times and the armors were raedy. --Tenukkiut 10:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The drake scale armor (both sets) seem to be the same no matter what you pay. The only difference is that your dragon scale armor is a lot better if you paid the full 30. I guess the theory is that Wade spent more time studying how to craft armor with the drake so he can do a better job with the dragon scale. So if you're not going to use the dragon scale, save your money. The dragon scale armor is good but there exists better armor in the game for your tank. Even the Evon's armor or whatever it's called from Wade's shop is better for normal combat than the dragon scale armor. I'm not sure about the re-entering. I just went to camp and back and it was ready every time but it very well could be just need to exit the shop and go back in. Also, Wade's shop (Herron stops talking to you) will close after the 2nd drake crafting no matter how much you paid so if you want something from there, buy it before you give him the 2nd set of drake scales. A123456 19:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) You can get the superior dragonbone plate armour by only paying 10 sovereigns. Essentially there are two variables which you can manipulate: the order in which you present your materials and whether or not you pay. The optimum order is to do the following: present 3 drakescales and pay 10 gold to get the regular light armour, next present the single dragonscale without paying and you get the superior dragonbone plate armour, and lastly present the last 3 drakescales without paying to get the superior light armour. Result: expend only 10 gold and get both sets of superior armour. I also tried the following order: 3 drakescales, 1 dragonscale, 3 drakescales, with no payments, and the result was just regular dragonbone plate armor. 11:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous Question - Where do you get the other 3 scales from? I got the 3 from the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest; i see everyone talking about 6 scales. So where can i find the other 3? I've searched for hours, no luck =/ The other three drake scales can be found within the circle tower. There is one drake immediately after you leave the fade and a chest just beyond, it is locked and I think I had level 3 lockpicking when I sprung it (but it could require less). Also, there is a 'random' encounter with a drake in it, usually happens to me pretty early. ----Ryan :@Ryan, what system are you using? -- 21:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Getting the last three drake scales is level dependent. There are always three drakes in the Urn quest, but the other three are either dragonlings or drakes depending on your level. Similarly the three in the Circle Tower will spawn as dragonlings or drakes. If you do the circle tower as your first main quest followed immediately by the Urn quest and don't do many side quests along the way, it's possible you will be too low of a level for either, and all of the variable spawns will be dragonlings. This makes it impossible to get all 6 scales. The random encounter only ever gives one extra scale, which is useful if you overlooked one of the other 6, but isn't helpful on its own for getting more armor. This is on the PC, I assume the other systems are similar. (talk) 12:42, May 20, 2014 (UTC)